How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/media/dvb/ttpci
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / media / dvb / ttpci ---- *'Option:' DVB_AV7110 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) AV7110 cards **depends on DVB_CORE && PCI **select FW_LOADER **select VIDEO_DEV **select VIDEO_SAA7146_VV **select DVB_VES1820 **select DVB_VES1X93 **select DVB_STV0299 **select DVB_TDA8083 **select DVB_SP8870 **select DVB_STV0297 **select DVB_L64781 **: Support for SAA7146 and AV7110 based DVB cards as produced by Fujitsu-Siemens, Technotrend, Hauppauge and others. **: This driver only supports the fullfeatured cards with onboard MPEG2 decoder. **: This driver needs an external firmware. Please use the script /Documentation/dvb/get_dvb_firmware av7110 to download/extract it, and then copy it to /usr/lib/hotplug/firmware. **: Say Y if you own such a card and want to use it. *'Option:' DVB_AV7110_FIRMWARE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Compile AV7110 firmware into the driver **depends on DVB_AV7110 && !STANDALONE **default y if DVB_AV7110=y **: The AV7110 firmware is normally loaded by the firmware hotplug manager. If you want to compile the firmware into the driver you need to say Y here and provide the correct path of the firmware. You need this option if you want to compile the whole driver statically into the kernel. **: All other people say N. *'Option:' DVB_AV7110_FIRMWARE_FILE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Full pathname of av7110 firmware file" **depends on DVB_AV7110_FIRMWARE **default "/usr/lib/hotplug/firmware/dvb-ttpci-01.fw" *'Option:' DVB_AV7110_OSD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) AV7110 OSD support **depends on DVB_AV7110 **default y if DVB_AV7110=y || DVB_AV7110=m **: The AV7110 firmware provides some code to generate an OnScreenDisplay on the video output. This is kind of nonstandard and not guaranteed to be maintained. **: Anyway, some popular DVB software like VDR uses this OSD to render its menus, so say Y if you want to use this software. **: All other people say N. *'Option:' DVB_BUDGET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Budget cards **depends on DVB_CORE && PCI **select VIDEO_SAA7146 **select DVB_STV0299 **select DVB_VES1X93 **select DVB_VES1820 **select DVB_L64781 **select DVB_TDA8083 **select DVB_TDA10021 **select DVB_S5H1420 **: Support for simple SAA7146 based DVB cards (so called Budget- or Nova-PCI cards) without onboard MPEG2 decoder. **: Say Y if you own such a card and want to use it. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called budget. *'Option:' DVB_BUDGET_CI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Budget cards with onboard CI connector **depends on DVB_CORE && PCI **select VIDEO_SAA7146 **select DVB_STV0297 **select DVB_STV0299 **select DVB_TDA1004X **: Support for simple SAA7146 based DVB cards (so called Budget- or Nova-PCI cards) without onboard MPEG2 decoder, but with onboard Common Interface connector. **: Note: The Common Interface is not yet supported by this driver due to lack of information from the vendor. **: Say Y if you own such a card and want to use it. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called budget-ci. *'Option:' DVB_BUDGET_AV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Budget cards with analog video inputs **depends on DVB_CORE && PCI **select VIDEO_DEV **select VIDEO_SAA7146_VV **select DVB_STV0299 **select DVB_TDA1004X **select DVB_TDA10021 **select FW_LOADER **: Support for simple SAA7146 based DVB cards (so called Budget- or Nova-PCI cards) without onboard MPEG2 decoder, but with one or more analog video inputs. **: Say Y if you own such a card and want to use it. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called budget-av. *'Option:' DVB_BUDGET_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) AV7110 cards with Budget Patch **depends on DVB_CORE && DVB_BUDGET **select DVB_AV7110 **select DVB_STV0299 **select DVB_VES1X93 **select DVB_TDA8083 **: Support for Budget Patch (full TS) modification on SAA7146+AV7110 based cards (DVB-S cards). This driver doesn't use onboard MPEG2 decoder. The card is driven in Budget-only mode. Card is required to have loaded firmware to tune properly. Firmware can be loaded by insertion and removal of standard AV7110 driver prior to loading this driver. **: Say Y if you own such a card and want to use it. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called budget-patch. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux